Adventure Time Oneshots
by annabell22
Summary: This is exactly what the Title says it is. This is a collection of One Shots I have written, and the pairings will not always be the same.


"Fionna," whispered Gumball. He held her once beloved hat close and kissed the right ear. The prince missed her dearly. Her and Cake had been on an adventure for about a year now. Ice Queen's crown was taken with them to protect the princes of Aaa. The boy stared at the picture he had of her. Fionna hated having her picture taken and that one he held in his wallet was the one good picture he had of her.

Gumball walked to the balcony and looked up at the moon, wondering where Fionna was. He wondered if he was safe. He wondered if she was even in Aaa any more. She had not given the Prince many details about her trip. In fact, he didn't recall her even explaining anything. He was told the day she was leaving. He remembered it perfectly.

He had been talking with Wild-berry Prince about some of the more political sides of the Candy Kingdom when Fionna had come through the door. She had been eighteen years old. After years of fighting and climbing every inch of Aaa she had grown strong and fast. There wasn't anything in Aaa she couldn't climb or defeat. Her clothes were stained with blood and her shirt had a tear in it. She had a small limp in her right leg, but it was barely noticeable. Fionna had grown to take pain and let it pass. Gumball however, hated the idea of her walking on it.

The Prince was terrified at her condition and offered her a helping hand or something to help her walk, but she politely declined. She argued that she was in a hurry and handed Gumball a note with a smile. He took it and she gave a small laugh.

"Open it after I leave," she said. The prince was shocked.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Fionna replied with silence. The prince stood staring at her in shock. "Fionna, please! At least tell me something!" Fionna shook her head and kissed him. A surprising chill went up his spine as she kissed him.

"Away," she said. "Cake and I are leaving and I dropped by to say goodbye." Endless questions formed in Gumball's head. Where she was going. How long she was going to be gone. What she was set out to do. "If it makes you feel any better... here." Fionna unstrapped her hat and handed it to Gumball. He stared at the hat in his hands. It was her most prized possession. She had never went a day without that hat, and she was plainly giving it to him. Fionna smiled. "Goodbye." She walked out and left him there. No proper explanation. Wild-berry prince looked at Gumball dumbfounded before he led himself out to leave him with his thoughts.

He looked down to his hand and looked at the small envelope and Fionna's hat. He kept telling himself to open it the next day. Only it taunted him that the note and her hat where the only thing that Fionna had left him. Without he control he tried to maintain he ripped through the envelope. He took out the note and read it slowly, not to skim over anything and miss anything he might need. Although, it was hard to read Fionna's hand writing.

"_Dear, Gumball,_

_I am sorry I didn't explain much of anything before I left. Cake and I had to go meet this guy far away from here. I'm not allowed to explain much, but if it were up to me I would tell you everything. It's out of my power and Cake's. I shall not be gone for more than a few months. Don't go around worrying about me, I'll be fine. You have your Kingdom to be worrying about and the Ice Queen can't bother you anymore. I've taken her crown. It might be considered stealing, but she uses its power for evil, so I think it evens its self out. When I can I'll send a letter back to you and Marshall Lee._

_Fionna." _

He still had that very same note and read it whenever he had his doubts. It was his only memory of Fionna other than her hat. He kept her hat safe in a small safe under his bed in his bedroom. No one else knew about the safe he kept safe in his bedrom, not even the Vampire King. Marshall Lee whom was a very trusted friend of Fionna. She had gone to his house first to say her goodbyes to Marshall Lee.

When Gumball had found out his tale he lashed out on him. He had never thought he would be so rude and violent towards her. So brutal or heartless. She had caught her limp from Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee was at home strumming his axe bass when Fionna had knocked on the door. He graciously let her in and noticed the blood on her clothes.

"You've been fighting," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and help up the Ice Queen's crown. Marshall Lee laughed and playfully punched Fionna in the arm for a job well done. "You should have confiscated that years ago."

"I know I should have," she said blushing. "But I'm leaving and I needed to make sure the princes of Aaa are safe while I am gone." The boy was startled and stood on his two feet eye level with Fionna rather than hovering above her seeking superiority.

"Where are you going that caused you to steal from the Ice Queen?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. Fionna turned her head and hung her head down shamefully. "Fionna, we're best friends, you need to tell me."

"I can't" she whispered. "I am not allowed to say. I am sorry. I dropped by to say goodbye, and that is all."

"What? What is so important that you can't tell me?" asked Marshall Lee coldly. "We've been friends since you were twelve! Why can't you just tell me what is going on! Where are you going and why?" Although Marshall Lee's true age was a thousand years old he was still a teenager. His emotions ran wild and he could not control them well.

"I told you," answered Fionna. "I cannot say. Or I would. Keeping secrets is not what I wish to do."

"Then tell me!" shouted Marshall Lee enraged with anger.

"I. Cant!" shouted Fionna.

"Why not?" He swung his axe at her in furry. He hit her in the thigh and hissed at her. The axe had hit her sideways, and not with the blade. A red mark was on her thigh, but she remained strong. "Tell me!" Fionna wrapped her hands around her thigh and closed her eyes. She clenched mouth to keep a grunt of pain from eliminated from her mouth. "Tell me!" She removed her hands and the mark had already turned black and blue. She opened her mouth and the growl of pain came bursting out of her mouth.

Only just realizing what he had done he stared at his axe bass in his hands and immediately dropped it. He shamefully looked at the bruise had given Fionna. "Fionna, I'm so sorry." Fionna nodded.

"Alright, but I've got to go now. I have got things to do, Marshall Lee. Goodbye," she said walking to the door.

"Fionna! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Marshall Lee.

"I said alright," she said coldly.

"I'm confused, does that mean you forgive me?" asked Marshall Lee. "Don't leave me upset! Please, Fionna! Don't leave mad at me!" Fionna turned around and stared into Marshall Lee's eyes almost emotionless.

"I'm not mad at you," she said. "Or upset. I'm in a hurry, and I'm late to see someone else. I only have so long for each goodbye visit." Marshall Lee hugged Fionna with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

"Me too," said Fionna. "Please forgive me but I need to get going. Don't worry about me. I'm the greatest adventurer Aaa has ever seen."

"I know," he said. "I've been alive long enough to say so." Fionna smiled and then left Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee was left feeling more informed than Gumball, even without the letter she had given Gumball. Still, he felt absolutely horrible about bruising her leg.

The vampire King stayed floating in his house, not touching his axe bass. It lied where he had thrown it on the ground after hitting Fionna with it. He had regretted what he had done and didn't like that he had been so rude to Fionna the last time he saw her. Being over one thousand years old he thought he had gotten used to losing a friend. Only this time it was different.

He had never loved anyone as much as he did Fionna. He even loved Fionna more than his own mother. This was because Fionna was the one who taught him to love again after his incident with Ashley. And the funny part was, she didn't even mean to.

Lord Monochromicorn lied in a bed of straw in the Candy Castle, tended to by Peppermint Maid and the other caste staff at the tap of a hoof. Cake had left with Fionna, only Cake never said goodbye like Fionna did with Gumball and Marshall Lee. This tore apart Lord Monochromicorn. He thought him and Cake told each other everything. Almost like the Prince who thought Fionna would be able to give more of an explanation.

Gumball was understanding with Lord Monochromicorn and would sometimes sit by him and stroke his main talking until he decided to call it a day and sleep. Other days he would access experiments with the small piece of hair he found in Fionna's hat. Once he tried making a candy clone of Fionna, but it wasn't the same.

The candy clone he created had a pale blue skin, a lot like Marshall Lee's. Her eyes resembled Fionna's along with her golden hair. She was built exactly like her as far as body structures went, but her personality was not the same. She was not heroic or hungry for justice. She wanted to be the heir to the candy throne, to one day take over the Candy Kingdom, like all of his other creations.

Seeing the young lady, who he had named Hailey, meaning hero, prance around greatly resembling Fionna pained him. It only made him miss her more. He did, however, see Hailey as a decedent of Fionna, even if she didn't know about her. Like Stormia and NEPTR, how Fionna saw them as her daughters.

However, Gumball one day, couldn't stand looking into the pure imitation of Fionna and painlessly dismantled her in his lab. He had gotten back the hair by saving the heart and cutting into it. After countless attempts of cleaning it and restoring it he got the hair back to its former state and it was testable again.

The two boys, The Candy Prince and the Vampire King, had an influence in their relationship. Instead of constantly fighting over Fionna like they had in the previous years, they didn't, they couldn't. There was nothing there for the boys to fight over. Removing the theoretical thorn from their relationship they had become, friends to a certain extent. The two of them didn't fight as much and actually seemed to like their friendship. Although, they weren't best friends and disagreed on many things. How Gumball ordered around his Kingdom was just one of the many, along with how Marshall Lee didn't tend to the Nightosphere even though he was given the title king. That was brought up a lot, but they always got around it. they always kept telling themselves, for Fionna. They knew she couldn't stand seeing them fight.

One day while waiting for Gumball to return from his lab Marshall Lee was in Gumball's bedroom and was snooping around because he had nothing better to do, and he happened to stumble across Gumball's safe where he kept Fionna's hat, and looked upon it curiously. He put his ear to the lock and tried to figure out its combination before Gumball came storming through the door, catching Marshall Lee attempting to break into his safe.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Gumball. "Can't I have my privacy?"

"It's in there isn't it?" asked Marshall Lee. Gumball studied Marshall Lee, pretending to not know what he meant. "Don't you look at me that way! I know what you have hidden away in there! I can smell it!" Gumball was startled. He had been able to preserve Fionna's smell on her hat, and made it rather strong, but how Marshall Lee managed to smell it from inside the safe was a mystery to Gumball. "How come you never told me you had it? I loved her just as much as you did!"

"She gave it to me, Marshall Lee! She gave it to me and not to you!" shouted Gumball furiously. "It is now my possession and it is not your business to be poking about my bedroom!"

"You had it, all this time, and you never told me!"

"I wanted to keep it safe!" Furiously ran through each boys' veins. Betrayal especially for Marshall Lee.

"What else do you have in that candy safe of yours? Open it!" demanded Marshall Lee. "Open it or I swear I will find a way to open it myself!" Gumball, shocked, walked to the safe and opened the safe for Marshall Lee. As soon as the safe was opened he pushed Gumball out of the way and snatched Fionna's old hat and held it close to his face. A smile he had not made in quite some time crept onto his face as he felt the soft hat again, smelt Fionna's smell. Gumball cleared his thought loudly and Marshall Lee turned to him.

"There's something else," he said calmly. He walked to his nightstand and took out the note Fionna had left him. It was in the original envelope and inside his pink diary. Marshall Lee couldn't help but smile and the thought of him having a diary, but he was able to hold back the laughter. He took out the envelope and gave it to Marshall Lee. "I now know it word by word." Marshall Lee opened it and took out the note and read it for himself. He cherished seeing her hand writing again and reread it twice.

"When did you get this?" asked Marshall Lee.

"When she left. She handed both of them to me. The note and the hat," answered Gumball. Marshall Lee felt rotten. Fionna had not given him anything special or worth meaning when she left him. No letter, nothing she loved. It made him feel left out.

"You told me she simply came here and said goodbye," said Marshall Lee. "She kissed you too. While I just gave her a bruise and made her angry with me." Gumball put his hand on Marshall Lee's shoulder.

"You know she said she wasn't angry with you. She said so herself," said Gumball. Marshall Lee sighed and shook his head. Sure she might have said that, but Marshall Lee never believed it. "Hey, at least she stopped to talk to you. She handed me these like it made up for not being able to talk. Well, you know what, Marshall Lee? It didn't. Those few words she said while she was here at the Candy Kingdom were the last I heard from her, and it wasn't many. None of them were meaningful either."

"At least she wasn't mad at you when she left," said Marshall Lee coldly. The boys sat on Gumball's bed thinking about their sorrows. Thinking about what Fionna was doing and where she was. Talking about what they figured Fionna was doing at the moment. What and or who she was thinking of. Then Gumball got up and stood with a smile.

"You know what, Marshall Lee. Let's go find her!" said Gumball.

"We don't know where she went!" exclaimed Marshall Lee.

"Well, some people have had to see her! And we'll find out who exactly had more power than her and Cake, not allowing them to say anything about what they were doing and where!" said Gumball.

"Now that's the scientific Bubba I know," said Marshall Lee with a smile.

"We shall meet back here tomorrow, prepared with a travel bag and I will have a weapon prepared for you," said Gumball.

"No worries, I'll use my axe bass, it's time I picked it up after about a year," said Marshall Lee.

Gumball packed some shirts and some pants. None of his expensive suits, he didn't want to ruin them while out looking for Fionna. He had no idea what lied ahead while looking for her and didn't want to ruin one of his suits. He packed a lot of Candy some red, and some not. That way he made sure Marshall Lee didn't eat his food. He also packed some apples for Lord Monochromicorn. Marshall Lee insisted on taking Fionna's hat, but had given him back the note which he folded and secured in his pocket.

He told Peppermint Maid about his predicament and what he was going to do. She smiled and supported him, assuring him that she could run things while he was gone. He graciously thanked Peppermint Maid and her understanding nature and rushed off to prepare for his journey further.

He walked down to the candy weaponry and looked through the candy weapons. There was candy made from peppermint, rock candy, lollipops and pop rocks (grenades). Gumball looked around and picked out a pink rock candy sword, which looked a lot like the ice sword Ice Queen gave Fionna.

Then, Gumball remembered, the strand of hair he had in his lab. He rushed into his lab and got to work on a new invention at once.

While Marshall Lee was at home, packing some clothes. He was actually wearing Fionna's hat. He planned on wearing it until he found Fionna. He pet his cat, Schwabelle, one last time before he strapped on his axe bass, grabbed his big purple umbrella and floated out the door, headed to the Candy Kingdom.

Gumball was in his lab, working on an invention which he was going to call the F.T.S. The Fionna tracking system. With the strand of hair he had from Fionna's hat he would use that to track Fionna. Marshall Lee came through the lab door with a red backpack on his back. He stared at the small portable device in Gumball's hand before Marshall Lee had him describe what it was.

"This is going to allow us to track Fionna, it's global. So, living or dead, we'll be able to find her," said Gumball.

"Don't say that," hissed Marshall Lee, ashamed of Gumball. "She's alive. I just know it. It's Fionna, she's the greatest hero Aaa ever saw. And we're going to save her this time." Gumball nodded and ordered Marshall Lee to get Lord Monochromicorn and explain everything so he could help them by flying to their destination.

Marshall Lee walked to where Lord Monochromicorn was sleeping on his straw. He gently patted his head and Lord Monochromicorn was alert and awake. He lifted up his head curiously and Marshall Lee smiled. He ran his hand through his grey mane.

"We're going to go find Fionna and Cake. Come on, get up," said Marshall Lee. Lord Monochromicorn got up and stretched out. Marshall Lee lead him out to the front of the castle and waited for Gumball, which didn't take long. He was out there within a matter of minutes. "Okay, Bubba, what's your plan?" Gumball held up the F.T.S and clicked a button. A blue dot appeared on the screen and Bubba smiled.

"There! She there she is!" said Gumball excitedly pointing to the blue dot on the screen. Marshall Lee looked at it and smiled. There were her coordinates. Sure she might move, but there she was for the time being. "And here we are." Gumball pointed to a red dot on the F.T.S. There was a large distance between the two dots on the screen.

"How far away would you say those dots are?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"Um... I don't know," said Gumball, "I really don't know. Only it looks like we have quite a trip a head of us." Lord Monochromicorn tapped his hooves. "I don't know if Cake will be with Fionna. I'm guessing that she'll be with her, but if she's not Fionna should know where she is or what direction she was headed in. No worries, friend, we will figure this whole mess out." Lord Monochromicorn tapped his hooves again. Marshall Lee and Gumball boarded Lord Monochromicorn and he took off flying, in the direction that Gumball's F.T.S told them to go.

Due to Marshall Lee the three of them had to stop during daylight and find a shaded area so Marshall Lee would be safe. Although, Lord Monochromicorn did need rest since he was constantly flying all day. Gumball took out their food rations and handed everyone their food. Marshall Lee two red pieces of taffy and Gumball pink taffy. When Marshall Lee finished Gumball handed Marshall Lee an apple to feed to Lord Monochromicorn. Only Gumball regret that decision when Marshall Lee sucked the red from it before giving it to Lord Monochromicorn, and Lord Monochromicorn wasn't very happy about that. He ate it anyways, even though he found it better with the red in it.

They all slept under a large arrangement of trees so Marshall Lee wouldn't get burnt up by sunlight. Gumball woke in the middle of the day, from a nightmare he actually had a hard time remembering. All he could remember from it was Fionna's face and tears. He looked to the tree and saw it was a peach tree. He climbed the tree and grabbed a peach, hungry and didn't want to eat any of their food. He stayed up in the tree, eating is fruit until he decided it would be wise to climb back down and go back to sleep. He had estimated by the position of the sun it was only about one in the afternoon and still had plenty of time to sleep.

Marshall Lee woke up when the sun was just starting to set and he stretched out. He went to go scratch his head, but then as his hand touched the soft white material of Fionna's bunny hat he remembered he was wearing it. He played with the feeling of the ears wiggling on his head. When he finally had enough of playing with himself he shook awake Gumball.

Gumball got up slowly and saw that the sun was almost done setting and they got their stuff together. Marshall Lee grabbed his umbrella and they got onto Lord Monochromicorn. They fallowed anything they could. They got down occasionally asking questions along the way, but no one could answer them. They claimed to not even see a girl or a magic cat. Surly if you saw either one of them it would be difficult to forget.

Strangely, Fionna's coordinates ever moved and she always seemed to stay in one spot as Gumball, Marshall Lee and Lord Monochromicorn got closer to Fionna. However, Gumball and Marshall Lee did have to confess, them not moving did scare them. They always used to be on the go. Nonstop energy. The evil Nome King even said so himself about Fionna, nonstop energy that never slows down.

The trip was exhausting for Lord Monochromicorn, but he powered through it to see Cake once again. Summer was hot, and the heat came down on the three. Especially for Lord Monochromicorn who had black fur. Finally, when the three decided it was too much, they spent two hours at a waterfall showering and cooling off. Even Marshall Lee had agreed it was hot.

The boys stripped down to their underwear, and jumped in. The water felt nice compared to the blistering heat that came down on them all day. Marshall Lee compared to Gumball acted like a complete dog. Splashing him and Lord Monochromicorn and shaking his head wildly to get the water out of his ears and hair. While Gumball sat under the waterfall trying to get clean, the polite and quiet way. While Marshall Lee was having fun jumping off the top of the waterfall and cannonballing into the water.

Gumball, however, was not amused. So, in an attempt to get him to have fun, Marshall Lee grabbed Gumball by the arm, floated about ten feet above the water and let Gumball go. He went down kicking and screaming, but once he hit the water he came back up laughing. Marshall Lee floated back down to be splashed in the face by Gumball whom was laughing. Marshall Lee smiled and pushed Gumball underwater before Gumball dragged him under with him. Finally both boys came up. Gumball breathing hard, but Marshall Lee seemed not to be effected since he doesn't have to breathe.

Lord Monochromicorn had to drag the two of them out of the water before they agreed to get there clothes back on and deal with the heat again. Only they did when they were finally out of the water and had remembered their mission. The boys put some clothes on and Marshall Lee strapped on the bunny hat once again. Then Marshall Lee and Gumball mounted Lord Monochromicorn for as long as they could be in the sky until they had to go back down before sunrise.

The next day they adventured on until they were only a little ways away from the dot which was Fionna. They slept under trees until sundown when they flew to Fionna's coordinates. Lord Monochromicorn landed on rock. Gumball inspected the place where he had landed and discoved beneath them was hallow.

Fionna was below them.

From there they were walking, including Marshall Lee. In case there was a secret door or something. Only they discovered it to be a simple cave with a large cave opening. Rather simple, this is probably why the three of them over looked it in the first place.

When they entered the cave they all instantly became cold, and their defenses heightened. Gumball took out the sword and Marshall Lee unstrapped the axe bass. When they continued farther they heard three voices talking.

"How come I can't turn the girl into a foot?" asked one of the voices.

"Because, it is useless and a waste of your magic!" said another voice. Marshall Lee was able to pin the coldhearted voice to its owner straight away. It was his old ex-girlfriend Ashley. She had once tried to gain revenge on Fionna once but had failed.

"Besides, they're trapped and freeing, it's enough torture already," said the third and final voice. This all three of them recognized, Ice Queen. Gumball's hand tensed up into a fist and was ready to charge in there, but Marshall Lee was able to hold him back. Even if Marshall Lee did want to beat all three of them, they needed a plan. Marshall Lee thought for a while, trying to think of a plan. Then, once he had formulated a plan in his head he finally encouraged Gumball to go out and face them.

Lord Monochromicorn and Gumball replied in shock, but Marshall Lee reassured them that he had a plan. Gumball walked out with his sword heightened and saw Fionna for the first time in over a year. Only she looked horrible. She was so skinny her ribs stood out, blood and bruises covered her body. She was almost purple from freezing, but cake was next to her, stroking her hair. They were inside an ice cage. It was see through and had no openings except for the small cage door with only six bars, placed closely together.

Cake jumped at the side of Gumball, and a smile was on her face. She poked Fionna's face and her eyes lazily opened. When she saw Gumball she wanted to shout at him to get out, but she was so weak she could barely whisper to Cake. When Gumball got a good look at the three ladies he saw Magic woman, Ice Queen and Ashley. All three enemies to Fionna and Cake, their motives were momentarily unknown.

"Did the little prince think he could play hero?" asked Magic Woman with a sneer.

"Yes," said Gumball. "I think it's about time I paid her pack for rescuing me."

"Oh, but you silly, prince," said Ashley, "there's three of us, and only one of you. You don't even stand a chance against one of us, one on one!"

"That is my problem, and not yours," said Gumball, "now are you going to fight me or mock me?" The three girls snarled and started attacking Gumball with their magic. Marshall Lee knew he had to act fast. He turned invisible and grabbed the ice keys he saw hanging on the wall behind Ice Queen. Only he should have known, not all of them were as stupid as the Ice Queen.

Ashley heard the keys raddling and punched Marshall Lee causing him to reveal himself and to drop the keys. Ashley smiled and stood on one of Marshall Lee's hands. Marshall Lee shouted and kicked at Ashley, only causing her laughter to grow as Gumball was attempting to fight Ice Queen and Magic woman.

"Did you think your little invisible technique would work? How would that weak Candy Prince get all the way out here by himself?" asked Ashley.

"He could have walked," said Marshall Lee. "He's pretty fast you know." Gumball kicked Ashley over freeing Marshall Lee. "Thanks, man."

"Free Fionna and Cake!" exclaimed Gumball. "Mochro, I need you out here!" Lord Monochromicorn came out of the shadows and started helping Gumball keep the three evil woman busy while Marshall Lee freed Fionna and Cake. He put the key in the whole and sporadically turned it until the door finally opened. He took off her hat and put it on her.

Fionna smiled and the feeling of Marshall Lee's hands again. At the feeling of her hat again. Marshall Lee picked up Fionna and she cringed in pain.

"Oh my, Glob, is this hurting you?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna weakly shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I've just got some broken ribs. Nothing major." Marshall Lee's temper rose and he felt like kicking some serious ice butt, but right now he needed to get Fionna out of there. Fionna coughed some blood out of her mouth and Marshall Lee had to close his eyes so he didn't freak out on Ice Queen, Magic Woman and Ashley. Especially Ashley.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Blue," whispered Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and Marshall Lee started darting out of the room before he tripped on some ice due to the Ice Queen and he dropped Fionna, causing her to scream in pain. "You are going to pay for that you old hag!" Marshall Lee went full wolf monster form and bit Ice Queen in the arm, causing her cold blue blood to bleed through her dress sleeve.

"Marshall! Get back to Fionna. Now!" shouted Gumball. Marshall Lee returned to normal then returning his attention to Fionna who had more blood coming out of his mouth. "We need to get her out of here!" Marshall Lee picked up Fionna and held her close, floating this time. Again, she cringed being picked up, but she tried to remain strong. She wrapped her arms around Marshall Lee and started crying. As much as Marshall Lee wanted to turn around and hurt every one of those three witches he convinced himself to keep going and to get Fionna safe. When they were out of the cave Marshall Lee carefully set Fionna against a big rock, not knowing what to do with her in her current state.

"Marshall, I didn't think I'd see you again," whispered Fionna doubtfully. "When Cake and I figured out-"

"Don't talk," whispered Marshall Lee, "you're too weak."

"Then don't leave me," whispered Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded and sat next to her holding her hand.

"I never lost faith, I always knew you'd be out there, somewhere. I just never thought I'd find you like this. With _them_," Marshall Lee hissed the word them with disgust.

"Cake?" asked Fionna weakly. "I need Cake."

"I can't leave you alone, Fionna," said Marshall Lee, "You're far too weak."

Meanwhile back inside the cave, Cake was attempting to sneak past everyone and get to Fionna, but she was weak too. She was scrapping herself across the floor. Lord Monochromicorn managed to make Ice Queen freeze Magic Woman, so now it was just Ashley and Ice Queen. Gumball ran charging at Ice Queen, trying to dodge her ice missiles and knock off her crown. He jumped up and kicked her head, causing the crown to get knocked off, but an ice missile to go through his arm.

Gumball stared at the ice and ripped it out of his skin, he couldn't feel anything in his left arm now, but now all he needed to do is destroy the crown. The Ice Queen was too dizzy to do anything and Ashley was being distracted by Lord Monochromicorn. With his right hand Gumball approached the tiara and shoved the sword to the tiara, having it break into tiny pieces. The ice cage melted down into cold water and Ice Queen was completely powerless. Although, that did mean that the Magic woman was unfrozen.

Gumball stood above Ice Queen, sword in his hands. Right now he had the choice to kill Ice Queen, right here, and right now, or to let her live, of course in the Candy Dungeon. Only what she had done to Fionna and Cake, a great urge to do the deed ran through him, yet his natural sweet nature was completely against it. Finally, he dug the sword deep into the Ice Queen's center and closed his eyes. Only her scream ran through the cave and echoed off the walls. Gumball tried not to pay attention to the Ice Queen's scream and only opened his eyes when he heard them stop.

Then he saw Marshall Lee's axe bass on the ground. He picked up the axe and charged after the Wizard Woman. She deflected him with spells until he came up with a plan of his own. Gumball jumped onto Lord Monochromicorn's back and had him rip a portal to a different dimension. The two witches were pulled inside and then Lord Monochromicorn fixed the portal. They turned around to see Cake struggling on the floor. Gumball jumped off of Lord Monochromicorn and picked up Cake gently.

"Gumball, they took them. My powers," said Cake. "They took my powers." Gumball hushed Cake and smiled.

"No worries, Cake, I can fix that. We just need to get you home," said Gumball in a soothing voice. He carried Cake out of the cave and he set her down on Fionna's lap.

"What did you do? What happened?" asked Marshall Lee. He stared at the whole in Gumball's arm from the Ice Missile.

"Ice Queen's dead, Ashley and Magic Woman are in a different dimension," said Gumball.

"Didn't know you had the guts to kill," said Marshall Lee. "What happened to your arm?"

"Ice, but I'm going to be okay. It's Fionna and Cake I am worried about. We need to get flying, now," said Gumball. He got down and inspected Fionna. "She doesn't look good. Frost bite, some broken ribs, starvation, they were barely keeping her alive in there."

"That was their plan," said Cake. "They were going to slowly and cruelly kill us off. Thank Glob you got there when you did" Marshall Lee stayed holding Fionna the whole time they were on their way back to the Candy Kingdom so she could receive intensive care. She was gold and fragile, she needed someone to keep her warm, and Gumball couldn't hold her due to his arm, so Marshall Lee was the best option they have. Cake lied by Fionna's side while they slept. They had no choice but to feed Fionna pre-chewed food. It couldn't be a lot either, her stomach was now only used to so much allowance of food.

The trip back was longer than the trip to the cave. They constantly had to stop to tend to Fionna and every once in a while Cake, who hated the idea of being a normal cat. When they got to the Candy Kingdom Fionna was immediately put on a hospital bed and Doctor Prince was called in to tend to her, since he was the best doctor in all of Aaa. For the time being Doctor Ice-Cream tended to her while Nurse Pound-cake repaired the hole in Gumball's arm, which didn't take much, only a small emergency supply of bubblegum they kept for emergencies like this.

Doctor Doughnut was assigned to Cake and was keeping her warm and found she had a broken leg. A cast was put on her and she was just fed repetitively and kept warm beside her sister.

Once Doctor Prince had arrived he was rushed to Fionna where he did his work. Fixed up her ribs as well as he could, gave her shots to help with her frostbite and the best the Candy Kingdom could do about their hunger was feed them more and more each day.

Cake got out of intensive care after a week, but she was still powerless, and Gumball said he would wait at least another month before returning Cake's powers. Fionna however, was in intensive care for about three weeks, from how much worse they all treated her. According to her and Cake they held her down and beat her at _least_ once a day. It made Gumball and Marshall Lee shrivel just to think about it.

When Fionna got out she was a string bean, her muscles were completely gone and she had grown rather afraid. Only everyone could understand why. Cake was always right by her, supporting her and trying to help her through it all. A long with Gumball and Marshall Lee, who were always with her, trying to help in every way they could, which simply counted as being there for her.

Fionna had put an end to adventuring simply because she couldn't do it anymore. She was too thin and scrawny to be able to save anyone anymore. Cake did receive her powers back like Gumball had promised, by giving her a potion, but their lives were never the same again.


End file.
